


Там, где кончается терпение, начинается выносливость!

by Kori_Davis88



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Verse, romantic, Истинные, Принятие чувств, Частичный OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Davis88/pseuds/Kori_Davis88
Summary: "Терпение, конечно, прекрасное чувство", - думалось Вэй Ину. - "Но жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы всё время терпеть и сдерживаться".
Relationships: Лань Чжань/Вэй Ин
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

— Нарвёшься ты так когда-нибудь, — проверяя оперенье на стрелах, проворчал Цзян Чэн. Его длинный обсидиановый хвост раздраженно бился о край камня, на котором тот сидел, а треугольные кошачьи ушки то и дело подергивали.  
— Ох! Нарвёшься! — он искоса поглядел на своего шисюна, что в ответ лишь нагло улыбался.  
Несмотря на то, что Вэй Ин, его названный брат, от рождения был омегой, со всеми прилагающимися мягкими линиями в фигуре, изящными чёрными кроличьими ушками и пушистым хвостиком, кротости и покорства в том не было ни на цянь. Напротив, Вэй Ин кидал вызов сразиться на мечах всякому, кого считал достойным противником. С искрящимся в глазах азартом влезал в любую маломальскую драку. И без зазрения совести дерзил всем без разбора, напрочь откинув инстинкт самосохранения. Хотя на счёт наличия последнего у Вэй У Сяня, Цзян Чэн в последнее время начал сомневаться.  
— Ахаха! — рассмеялся Вэй Ин, закидывая руки за голову и приятно потягиваясь. — Они только тявкать горазды. Ничего они мне не сделают.  
— Они альфы, — напомнил тому Цзян Чэн, но это, казалось, никогда Вэй Ина особо не беспокоило.  
— И что с того? — он опёрся спиной о кромку дерева, прикрывая глаза.  
«А то!» — хотел воскликнуть Цзян Чэн, но отчего-то промолчал. Поджав губы, он лишь тяжело вздохнул и принялся дальше перебирать оставшиеся в колчане стрелы, проверяя на возможные трещины.  
Сегодня был первый день официального ежегодного соревнования среди кланов. И Вэй Ин, разумеется, уже успел отличиться.  
Устроенный старейшинами турнир подразумевал под собой целую вереницу испытаний, по преодолению которых оценивалось то, как воспитывают и обучают своих адептов главы великих орденов.  
Разумеется каждый клан послал лучших своих воспитанников и, конечно же, Вэй Ин оказался в первых рядах. Но на то, что его шисюн, даже будучи омегой, считался в клане первым учеником, Цзян Чэн не сетовал. Его угнетало совсем другое.  
Кинув очередной взгляд на задремавшего Вэй Ина, Цзян Чэн отложил в сторону колчан и принялся за лук. Первое испытание оказалось совсем лёгким. Всего-то требовалось выследить зараженных тёмной энергией зверей и, без промаха, пронзить ударом стрелы в грудь. Но не тут-то было!  
Не умеющий держать язык за зубами Вэй Ин, ещё на построении смог вывести из себя адепта ордена Цишань Вэнь. За что и поплатился позже. Правда не сам Вэй Ин, а Цзян Чэн. Будь тот не ладен.  
А дело было в том, что взбешенный дерзостью и колкими словами Вэй Ина, Вэнь Чжао, наследник ордена Цишань Вэнь, решился во чтобы то ни стало опозорить первого ученика из Пристани Лотоса. Указав, таким образом, строптивой омеге своё место. Но всё прошло не так как ему хотелось. Ведь каким бы балагуром и шалопаем Вэй Ин не пытался казаться, для него разгадать подлянку Вэнь Чжао оказалось на раз плюнуть.  
В итоге: наследник клана Вэнь не только потерпел неудачу, но и сам же попался в свою ловушку.  
Конечно же, без ущерба для ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян тоже не обошлось. Один из адептов вывихнул запястье. А Цзян Чэн чудом не переломал все стрелы в своём колчане, когда, в возникшей потасовке, спасая Вэй Ина от удара разъяренного альфы, с размаху влетел в край стены, сильно приложившись спиной. Но, несмотря на хитрость и ловкость Вэй Ина на пару с силой Цзян Чэна, инцидент навряд ли мог закончиться благополучно, не появись тогда поблизости Лань Ван Цзи. Этот, выверенный чёткими правилами и уставом, адепт ордена Гусу Лань, вопреки всем издёвкам и глупым шуткам, что сыпал на него словно из рога изобилия Вэй Ин, казалось всегда был готов кинуться чёрному кролику на помощь. А сам Вэй Ин, проглатывая свой мандраж перед альфами, с радостью эту самую помощь принимал. Хотя это и шло вразрез с его обычным поведением.  
Иногда Цзян Чэн задавался вопросом, что же такого могло произойти с Вэй Ином в детстве, что тот никогда и ни в чём никому полностью не доверял, полагаясь лишь на самого себя. Но ещё сильнее Цзян Чэна интересовала причина некоего страха своего названого брата перед альфами. И пускай тот скрывал её за бравадой и напускным весельем, Цзян Чэн знал точно: при виде острых клыков альфы чёрная шерсть на куцым хвосте его шисюна вставала дыбом.  
— Есть хочу, — пробормотал Вэй Ин, сонно потирая глаза.  
— Ты постоянно есть хочешь, — снова ворчливо прокряхтел Цзян Чэн, напирая на брата. — Вот скажи мне, чего ты как только завидишь альфу, скалишься и из кожи вон лезешь, лишь бы того задеть? Неужели не понимаешь, что нарвёшься ты так когда-нибудь и отхватишь лишка за всё и сразу?!  
— Да всё будет в порядке. Не бранись, Цзян Чэн, — широко зевнув и почесав затылок, Вэй Ин внезапно замер, и принюхался. Его длинные чёрные ушки заинтересовано дёрнулись, словно хищник, почуявший добычу.  
— Что? — Цзян Чэн тоже прислушался, но ничего подозрительного уловить не смог.  
— Я, кажется, слышал голос Лань Чжаня! — радостно промурлыкал Вэй Ин. Но не успел Цзян Чэн и слова сказать, как тот рванул с места, напрочь забыв про свои лук и стрелы, что так и остались валяться на земле.  
— Сплошное расточительство, — цокнув языком, Цзян Чэн поднял оружие брата и, раздраженно помахивая извивающимся хвостом, направился в сторону поднятого Вэй Ином шума.  
Несмотря на то, что адептов от каждого клана было не больше семи человек, каждый орден позаботился о том, чтобы разбить свой собственный лагерь. И на пересечении троп между двумя такими Цзян Чэн и отыскал своего непутёвого братца.  
— Что ты уже натворил? — наблюдая за тем, как гневно бьёт полосатым хвостом Лань Чжань, и слегка напугано, растянув в неловкой улыбке рот, пятится к нему спиной Вэй Ин, Цзян Чэн понял, что опоздал.  
— Господин Вэй ничего дурного не сделал, — поспешил вмешаться первый наследник клана Лань, Си Чэнь, успокаивающе касаясь плеча брата. Тот, стиснув пальцы в кулаки, едва сдерживал дрожь. Цзян Чэн задумался. Что же такого мог натворить его распоясавшийся до проделок братец всего за пару минут, что Ван Цзи аж трясло от злости и негодования.  
— Я только хотел поправить ленту! — оправдываясь, воскликнул Вэй Ин. Поймав на себе острый, как лезвие меча, взгляд Ван Цзи, он тут же съежился, и сделал ещё пару шагов назад.  
— Молодой господин Вэй, — обратился к тому Си Чэнь. В глазах его заплясали добрые огоньки понимания. — Налобная лента нашего клана – это не то, чего можно запросто касаться другим людям.  
— Но вы же касаетесь, — изумлённо выпалил Вэй Ин, и Цзян Чэну захотелось спрятать своё лицо в ладонях, лишь бы не видеть столь позорного невежества своего названного брата.  
— Понимаете, — мягко начал объяснять Си Чэнь, но Ван Цзи резко его остановил:  
— Не нужно, — он кинул ещё один разгневанный взгляд на Вэй Ина, и треугольные тигриные ушки его резко дернулись, рассекая воздух. — Он всё равно не поймёт, — с этими словами Ван Цзи вздёрнул подбородок и, не спеша, но быстро и размашисто, зашагал в сторону лагеря.  
— Чего это? — пробормотал, хмурясь Вэй Ин, но его слова так и остались без внимания братьев Лань.  
— Того, — ткнул его локтём в рёбра Цзян Чэн. — Ты вообще читаешь правила и обычаи других орденов?  
— Цзян Чэн, — протянул Вэй Ин едва сдерживая смех. Он посмотрел на брата, как на наивного ребёнка, и широко улыбнулся. — Я нашего-то ордена правила не читал.  
— И то верно, — фыркнул Цзян Чэн. — О чём это я?  
— Ахаха! — весело рассмеялся Вэй Ин, подталкивая своего брата вперёд. — Пойдём. Там, наверняка, наши шиди приготовили вкусный ужин.  
— Тебе лишь бы пожрать, — снова проворчал Цзян Чэн, но поправив на плечах свой и Вэй Ина колчан, покорно поплёлся следом.

~~~~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~~~~

Лань Си Чэнь уже заканчивал свой отчёт, когда методичное постукивание тяжёлого хвоста Ван Цзи о циновку сбило его с мысли, заставив поднять на брата голову.  
— Я думаю, молодой господин Вэй и, правда, не нарочно сорвал твою ленту, — он поймал растерянный взгляд брата и поспешил пояснить свои выводы:  
— Во время вечерней прогулки я встретил молодого господина Цзян. И он рассказал мне, что Вэй У Сян не знаком со всеми правилами нашего ордена. Он просто напросто зашёл немного дальше в своей шутке, чем хотел.  
— Это было не смешно, — вскинулся Ван Цзи, отводя взгляд в сторону.  
От произошедшего днём ему всё ещё было не по себе. Он до сих пор ощущал на плече прикосновение Вэй Ина, и даже мог уловить на концах лобной ленты лёгкий запах этого непоседливого чёрного кролика. Ему даже казалось, что аромат нероли, немного резкий и сладкий, въелся в ткань, словно смола в деготь. Но что было хуже всего, так это то, что Ван Цзи не желал, чтобы тот исчез.  
— Я думаю, господин Вэй просто хотел привлечь твоё внимание к себе, — Си Чэнь снова опустил голову над отчётом, аккуратно выводя на белом листе итоги первого дня турнира.  
— Ему это удалось, — едва слышно проговорил Ван Цзи, на что края губ Си Чэня дёрнулись в улыбке.  
Несмотря на вечернюю прохладу и тишину, царившую в шатре, мысли Ван Цзи то и дело ускользали от сути книги, что он пытался прочесть вот уже добрый час. Глубоко вздохнув, он перевернул страницы назад, возвращаясь к началу главы, и заложив закладку, с тихим аккуратным хлопком закрыл книгу.  
Все его мысли волей-неволей возвращались к Вэй Ину. Они познакомились уже достаточно давно, но не были хорошими друзьями, хотя и просто знакомыми назвать их тоже было нельзя.  
Ещё с первых дней в Гусу, когда на обучение, на ряду с остальными приглашёнными адептами великих кланов, прибыл дерзкий омега, Ван Цзи понял, что следует ждать беды. И его опасения подтвердились в первую же ночь.  
Казалось, Вэй Ин умрёт, если просидит в тишине и покое хотя бы один час. Этого чёрноухого кролика постоянно подмывало что-то натворить. Несмотря на свой возраст, он вёл себя как маленький ребёнок, которому непременно все нужно было узнать, попробовать, проверить. Вэй Ин не чурался прилепить на спину соседу записку. Подскакивал с места с совершенно небывалыми идеями, что заставляли учителя Лань хвататься то за сердце, то за голову. И с не меньшим воодушевлением тащил других адептов ловить карпов в запретном пруду. Иными словами Вэй Ин был стихийным бедствием для Гусу, и Ван Цзи стал первым оплотом, что сломался под его натиском.  
Сложив руки на книге, он кинул взгляд сквозь небольшой проём наружу, провожая взором кромку утопающего за горизонтом солнца.  
Если хорошенько припомнить, то поначалу Ван Цзи недолюбливал Вэй Ина. Шумный, непоседливый, слегка неряшливый, он всегда был нарушителем порядка. Но вскоре Ван Цзи начало тянуть к нему, как к чему-то запретному. И дело было не в его сущности. На то, что Вэй Ин омега до определенного момента Ван Цзи не обращал внимания. Дело было в том, что Вэй У Сянь вёл себя так, как не позволял себе никто в Облачных Глубинах. И, на страх учителя Лань, мир от его такого поведения не просто не рухнул, он становился краше.  
Вэй Ин постоянно встревал в потасовки. Грубил любому, кто вёл себя нахально и заносчиво, и никогда не позволял себе пройти мимо того, кто нуждался в его помощи. А сегодня Ван Цзи сам позволил себе поступить также. Он не просто покинул территорию, что была оговорена за ним во время охоты, но и вмешался в чужой спор. О чём совершенно не жалел.  
На самом деле в поступке Ван Цзи крылась ещё одна причина. С того самого момента, как его носа коснулся запах Вэй Ина, Лань Чжань перестал видеть в том соперника. Это произошло незадолго до того, как обучение адептов ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян подошло к концу. Тогда у Вэй Ина случилась внезапная течка, и Ван Цзи по чистой случайности оказался рядом.  
Такого желания он не испытывал никогда за всю свою жизнь. Его тело дрожало, словно в ознобе. Шерсть на его тигриных ушах и хвосте стояла дыбом. И любой, находящийся рядом с Вэй Ином, человек автоматически вызывал у него агрессию.  
Это новое чувство пугало и завораживало Ван Цзи одновременно.  
После этого случая Вэй Ин приобрёл в глазах второго нефрита новый образ. Нет. Он не перестал быть воином и умелым заклинателем, но теперь он видел в нём ещё и того, кто может не просто защитить чью-то жизнь, но и создать новую. Он видел в нём омегу. Видел в нём пару.  
— Вэнь Чжао, несмотря на свой юный возраст, слывёт не хорошей репутацией, — вновь заговорил Си Чэнь. Он будто слышал мысли брата и всячески желал того успокоить.  
— Тебя ведь это тревожит, Ван Цзи? — поставив на свёрнутое письмо печать, он поднялся на ноги.  
— Мгм, — кивнул тот в ответ и снова погрузился в собственные мысли. Он действительно чувствовал тревогу за Вэй Ина. Потому и бросил днём свой пост, отправляясь на его поиски. И не могло его ни тогда, ни сейчас успокоить то, что с Вэй Ином всегда рядом был его брат альфа. Да и если подумать, что тот мог сделать против наследника ордена Цишань Вэнь на их же территории? Шестеро альф ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян против пары десятков подчинённых молодого наследника. Смешно.  
Ван Цзи проводил скрывшегося за широким пологом брата и глубоко вздохнул. Близилось время отбоя, но это лишь ещё сильнее тревожило его. А вдруг Вэй Ин, съедаемый скукой, снова отправится гулять посреди ночи? Вдруг затаивший на него злобу Вэнь Чжао, наплевав на остатки разума и благоразумия в своем лишенном ума мозгу, причинит тому вред? Вдруг…  
— Ван Цзи, — со входа в шатёр послышался голос Си Чэня. — К тебе молодой господин Вэй.  
— Так поздно? — встрепенулся Ван Цзи, и взгляд его метнулся к кромке неба, с которого уже ушло солнце.  
— Мне сказать, что бы он повременил с разговором до утра?  
— Нет, — тут же покачал головой Ван Цзи, и поднялся на ноги. Оставлять снующего по темноте туда-сюда омегу одного, он не желал. Уж лучше сопроводить того до лагеря Юнь Мэн Цзян, и только потом со спокойной душою отправляться спать.  
Приведя себя в порядок и поколебавшись с секунду над мыслью брать ли с собой меч, Ван Цзи решительно покинул шатёр.  
Вэй Ин нашёлся почти сразу. Он стоял подле костра, сложив руки на груди, и как завороженный смотрел на пламя. Цзян Чэна, как Ван Цзи и опасался, рядом не оказалось.  
— О, Лань Чжань! — при виде его, лицо Вэй Ина озарила улыбка. — Я уже подумал, что ты не выйдешь. Вы, в Гусу, так рано ложитесь спать.  
— Ещё не время, — Ван Цзи внимательно оглядел позднего гостя и насторожился. Было что-то в нём странное, но что именно он не мог понять.  
— Прогуляемся? — Вэй Ин кивнул в сторону тропы, петляющей между шатров.  
— Мгм, — кратко кивнув, Ван Цзи зашагал вперёд, краем глаза приглядывая за чёрным кроликом.  
Несмотря на то, что их лагери были совсем рядом друг с другом, шли они, казалось, целую вечность.  
— Ты хотел о чём-то поговорить, — напомнил ему Ван Цзи и глаза Вэй Ина снова растерянно забегали из стороны в сторону. Он то начинал свои объяснения, то внезапно прерывал их неловким смехом и резко брался за другие. То сцеплял руки в замок перед собой, то выворачивал за спиной, и всё это жутко нервировало Ван Цзи.  
— Я правильно понял, что молодой господин Цзян поведал тебе о значении лобной ленты клана Лань?  
— Угу, — промычал сквозь стиснутые губы Вэй Ин, виновато хмурясь. — Прости меня, Лань Чжань. Я и не думал оскорбить тебя или, чего хуже, посягнуть на твою честь.  
— О своей бы подумал, — холодно бросил в ответ Ван Цзи, на что тот лишь рассмеялся.  
— Да брось, Лань Чжань! — утирая слёзы, и хватаясь от смеха за живот, выдавил из себя Вэй Ин. — Кому я нужен!  
«Много кому» — хотелось возразить Ван Цзи, но в ответ он лишь покачал головой.  
Проводив Вэй Ина до шатров ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян, и проследив за тем, как разгневанный поведением брата Цзян Чэн затащил того внутрь, Ван Цзи повернул обратно.

~~~~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~~~~

Второй день турнира начался с проливного дождя и молний, что пронзали почерневшее небо тонкой угловатой змейкой. Уготованное испытание должно было начаться ближе к вечеру, но, по причине непогоды и опустившейся на землю темноты, время перенесли на три часа дня, оповестив об этом всех адептов ещё во время завтрака.  
Суть второго испытания состояла в том, чтобы разделившись на группы по 3-4 человека, заклинатели должны были отыскать спрятанный где-то в глубине леса артефакт. Старейшины таким образом хотели оценить навыки выживания адептов в полевых условиях, их способность к быстрой смене обстоятельств, и умение ориентироваться в гуще событий. Но произошло нечто, что старейшины предусмотреть не смогли.  
За стеной холодного проливного дождя, от которого взбухла почва и осунулась листва, молодые заклинатели не смогли сразу заметить, что наряду с обычными лесными жителями в темноте притаилось нечто, что было куда опаснее королевских змей и тигров.  
Покоящиеся на дне озера многовековые чудовища, лишь почуяв, как на землю обрушилась столь благодатная для них тяжелая гроза, повыползали из-под своих коряг, намереваясь как следует подкрепиться. И свежее человеческое мясо оказалось для них даром богов.  
Столкнувшись с чудовищами, чьи длинные, словно у крокодила, тела шустро передвигались на четырех ногах, а их змееподобные морды скалились львиной пастью, адепты оцепенели. Никогда ещё в своей жизни они не встречались со столь отвратительными, пахнущими гнилым мясом, существами.  
Женьюни, как окрестил монстров Лань Си Чэнь, были проворными, быстрыми, и обладали такой силой, что одним ударом хвоста могли расшибить огромный валун. Но на том неудачи юных заклинателей не заканчивались. Как оказалось, кожа чудовищ была как самая крепкая стальная броня, а когти и зубы несли хоть и не смертельный, но болезненный для человека яд. Раскидав адептов по всему лесу, они медленно и методично загоняли тех в угол. Выбраться из созданного ими капкана из-за непогоды и наличия большого количества раненых, заклинатели в полном составе не смогли. И, отправив за подмогой самый быстрых и выносливых, всё, что им оставалось, это сидеть и ждать помощи, из последних сил защищая раненых.  
И вот отыскав глубокую пещеру, что не имела выхода к воде, молодые заклинатели спрятались от непогоды и чудовищ в её недрах, стараясь набраться сил и отдохнуть.  
Из-за бушующей грозы и ни на секунду не утихающего дождя было сложно понять, какой сейчас был час. Казалось, что ночь, опустившаяся на землю ещё вчера, так и не отступила.  
Вэй Ин смахнул влагу со лба и, потерев уставшие глаза, снова уставился внимательным взглядом в гущу леса. Он чувствовал, что продрог до костей. Все его одежды давным-давно вымокли. А мех на ушах и хвосте блестел от влаги.  
Тяжело сглотнув и покрепче сжав ножны в руках, он огляделся. Его посиневшие от холода пальцы уже еле удерживали меч. Он был ранен, но продолжал стойко защищать вход в пещеру, мысленно прося Цзян Чэна и двух других адептов, которым удалось вырваться из окружающего их кольца Женьюни, поскорее вернуться с подмогой.  
— Вэй Ин, — его плеча коснулась чья-то рука, от чего он внезапно вздрогнул и резко развернулся. — Я сменю тебя, — его шиди, полноватый и немного неповоротливый в быту, смотрел на него с тревогой. — Отдохни немного, а мы посторожим вход, — он кивнул себе за спину, указывая на ещё пару адептов из других кланов.  
Вэй Ин хотел было отмахнуться и бодро заявить, что ни капли не устал, но ноющая рука и дрожащие от напряжения ноги заставили отбросить браваду в сторону и сдаться. Потому оставив всё на своих шиди, и пожелав тем удачи, он не спеша направился вглубь пещеры, в которой они и нашли временное безопасное пристанище.  
На людях Вэй Ин старался держаться как можно ровнее, но в его глазах то и дело мутнело, а тело, словно ослабевшее от долгого пути без воды и еды, прошибала дрожь. Всё, что ему хотелось, это подобраться поближе к одному из горящих костров и немного вздремнуть.  
Он невольно коснулся зудящей раны на левой руке, и поморщился. Ему показалось, что кожа вокруг укуса Женьюни онемела и даже чуть затвердела.  
— Что-то не важно выглядишь, Вэй У Сян, — прокричал ему согреваемый светом костра Вэнь Чжао, и от его оскала Вэй Ина затошнило.  
— Не всем же быть такими лощеными трусами как ты, — резко отрезал Вэй Ин. На шутливые отговорки у него уже не было сил. Его трясло, и неумолимо хотелось упасть на землю прямо здесь, лишь бы почувствовать хоть немного отдыха.  
— Что ты сказал?! — проорал было Вэнь Чжао, но, тут же сменив тон, с небывалым интересом осмотрел Вэй Ина с ног до головы. — Забавно, — он откинулся спиной на покатую стену пещеры, и, сложив руки на груди, продолжил беззастенчиво разглядывать чёрного кролика. Его собственные лисьи уши и хвост при этом плавно подрагивали. — Даже в таком виде, ты по-прежнему весьма, — он хитро сощурился, ухмыляясь, — пикантен.  
— Что ты сказал?! — прорычал Вэй Ин. Он почувствовал, как к его рукам и ногам вернулись силы. Охваченный яростью, готовый кинуться на альфу в любой момент, он поудобнее перехватил пальцами ножны, но не успел сделать и шага, как путь ему преградила высокая фигура в белом.  
— Лань Ван Цзи, — голос Вэнь Чжао, что, казалось, даже не заметил вспыхнувшей в серых глазах Вэй Ина ледяной злости, стал ещё более ехидным, а приближенные к нему адепты захихикали в ожидании зрелища. — Скажи мне, что такого особого в этом дерзком кролике, что ты постоянно крутишься рядом с ним? — голос его звучал не громко, но въедливо и насмешливо. Казалось, он забавляется сложившейся обстановкой, и его совершенно не беспокоит наличие монстров за стенами пещеры.  
Переведя взгляд с Вэй Ина на Лань Ван Цзи и обратно, он прищурился.  
— Или же он… Оу! — губы Вэнь Чжао скривились в улыбке. Он вновь перевёл взгляд на стоящего чуть в стороне обозлённого Вэй Ина, и глаза его недобро заблестели. — Я слышал, что кролики весьма ненасытные создания. Интересно, это правда? — несмотря на то, что обращался он к Лань Ван Цзи, взгляд его всё ещё был устремлён на Вэй Ина.  
— Тебе этого никогда не узнать, — процедил тот сквозь зубы, по-прежнему продолжая сжимать в руках свой меч.  
— Отчего же? — он не двусмысленно опустился взглядом по тяжело вздымающейся груди Вэй Ина к его паху. — Может, присядешь, и мы это обсудим? — он кивнул на камень рядом с собой.  
— А ты только об этом и можешь думать, — всё ещё скалясь, прорычал Вэй Ин. Внезапно вспыхнувшие в его теле силы моментально угасли. Ему уже было тяжело стоять, но он упорно держался на ногах. Ван Цзи, что по-прежнему находился чуть впереди него, продолжал хранить молчание. Он лишь оценивающе перебегал взглядом с наследника клана Цишань Вэнь на самого Вэй Ина. Его лицо при этом оставалось неизменно спокойным.  
Но, несмотря на всё это, Вэй Ин чётко чувствовал, что в любой момент тот был готов кинуться вперёд, в стремлении защитить его от нападения. И это знание не позволяло ему растерять остатки здравомыслия в нахлынувшем на него адреналине.  
— А о чём мне ещё думать? — неприятный смех Вэнь Чжао отозвался эхом от покатых стен.— Мы заперты в гроте пещеры, ни еды, ни воды, так почему бы не поразвлечься с омегой?  
Вэй Ина окатило холодным потом. Он посильнее сжал в руке меч и быстрым взглядом пробежался по адептам. Почти все, за исключением его самого и двух приближенных к Вэнь Чжао омег, были альфами. Он уже даже заметил недобрый огонёк в, раздраконенных нападением невиданных существ и сложившимися обстоятельствами, глазах адептов, как твёрдый и чистый голос в один миг заставил всех прийти в себя:  
— Веди себя подобающе, Вэнь Чжао, — Лань Ван Цзи не спеша обвёл взглядом поднявшихся на ноги адептов. — Все твои слова не достойны быть произнесёнными заклинателем, — голос его звучал твёрдо и немного угрожающе, но Вэй Ина это не пугало так, как остальных. Наоборот, он словно почувствовал, как его окутало невидимым войлоком, что оградил от опасности и злобы.  
Вэнь Чжао же в ответ лишь досадливо цыкнул и, прижав к себе поближе одну из омег, проводил взглядом, зашагавшего на противоположную сторону пещеры, Вэй Ина.

Минуты тянулись медленно. Огонь уже почти истлел, а хвороста и просохших толстых веток уже не осталось. Снаружи по-прежнему лил дождь. А Женьюни, словно понимая, что их добыча вот-вот ослабеет, терпеливо ждали неподалёку от входа в пещеру, время от времени издавая неприятный шипящий звук.  
Вэй Ина неуклонно тянуло в сон. Его лоб покрыла холодная испарина, а тело уже в открытую била сильная дрожь. Он уловил краем уха разговор двух адептов, что обсуждали возможность снова попытаться улететь прочь на мечах, и губ его коснулась горькая усмешка. Если бы это было возможно, разве сидели бы они все здесь, как мыши загнанные в угол? Если бы только гроза, бушующая снаружи, чуть поумерилась, то это вполне было бы возможно. Но та и не думала утихать.  
— Вэй Ин, — с трудом размыкая веки, он поднял мутный взгляд на зовущего его человека.  
— Лань Чжань? — улыбка сама по себе растянула его рот, а зубы больно ударились друг от друга, стуча от холода.  
— Ты ужасно выглядишь, — Ван Цзи с тревогой посмотрел на побелевшего словно полотно Вэй Ина, и ему стало немного страшно за его жизнь.  
— Ох, ну разве можно такое говорить? — попытался пошутить Вэй Ин. — Ахах, Лань Чжань, так у тебя никогда не будет пары.  
— Не говори ерунды, — с этими словами он опустился на колени перед Вэй Ином и, сжав на его запястье пальцы, принялся считать пульс. Порванный край ханьфу не сразу бросился ему в глаза. Из-за пресловутого черного цвета и вечно мятой ткани, на Вэй Ине вообще трудно было различить какие-либо повреждения. Если только тот сам не позволял те заметить.  
— Тебя укусили? — не дожидаясь ответа, он дернул того за рукав и на свет явилась опухшая посиневшая рана. Кто-то за спиной Ван Цзи громко ахнул, но он даже не обернулся. Достав из мешочка лечебные травы, он принялся аккуратно наносить те на укус.  
— Не нужно, — хотел было остановить его Вэй Ин, но Ван Цзи с лёгкостью перехватил его руку, удерживая в стороне.  
— Нужно.  
— Ты такой упрямый, — покачал головой Вэй Ин, прикусывая от боли край губы.  
Прикосновения Лань Ван Цзи не вызывали в нём отвращения присущего другим. Скорее наоборот, они были ему приятны.  
Беззастенчиво уставившись на своего лекаря, Вэй Ин принялся с интересом того разглядывать.  
Лань Чжань был сильным заклинателем, как духовно, так и физически. Он был статен, высок и сдержан. Длинные, вечно повязанные белой лентой черные волосы ярко контрастировали с его тигриными ушками, а большие золотые глаза, казалось, могли заглянуть в самую душу.  
Вэй Ин опустил взгляд на руки Лань Чжаня. Кончики его длинных пальцев от частой игры на гуцине покрывали плотные мозоли, но это отнюдь не мешало им касаться оголённой кожи Вэй Ина с заботой и нежностью.  
Наблюдая за тем, как Лань Чжань методично обрабатывает его рану, Вэй Ин обомлел. То ли это тень от костра так упала, то ли второй нефрит всегда был таким, а Вэй Ин просто не замечал, но его вид показался ему столь прекрасным и пленительным, что глаз было не отвезти. Ему внезапно дико захотелось коснуться лица Ван Цзи. Огладить щеку, и провести ладонью выше по шелковым волосам к мягким треугольным ушкам.  
Но не успел Вэй Ин додумать своей мысли, в которой его рука почти было потянулась к голове Ван Цзи, как послышался чей-то громкий крик:  
— Прибыла помощь! — донеслось со входа в пещеру, на что в ответ со всех сторон раздались радостные возгласы.

На подмогу прибыло с десяток старейшин именитых кланов, но, даже несмотря на это, быстро расправиться с хитрыми и вертлявыми Женьюни не удалось. Бойня затянулась. И, казалось, длилась не один час, но Вэй Ин этого уже не помнил. Следующее, что он увидел это был потолок какой-то комнаты, и ненарушаемая ни единым шорохом тишина.  
Как выяснилось позже, адептов, в чью кровь попал яд Женьюни, отправили в ближайший лекарский город одного из кланов Вэнь. Всех остальных же оставили в лагере. Несмотря на то, что турнир был временно приостановлен, отправлять заклинателей по домам старейшины не спешили.  
Прошёл ещё не один день, прежде чем Вэй Ин смог без труда подняться с постели. Его левая рука всё ещё плохо слушалась и немного немела в плече, но, в общем и целом, он чувствовал, как идёт на поправку.  
Но было нечто, что не давало Вэй Ину покоя. В ту ночь, в пещере, когда Лань Ван Цзи удерживая его одной рукой, старательно наносил на рану лекарство, он четко почувствовал запах ветивера. И этот аромат явно исходил не от лекарственных трав. Смешанный с запахом сандалового масла, которым всегда пахло от одежд Лань Чжаня, он заставил Вэй Ина испуганно сжаться. Этот шлейф, что всего-навсего соединил в себе две нотки вместе, будоражил и настораживал одновременно.  
До настоящего дня Вэй Ин чувствовал себя немного не правильной омегой. «Ты не нормальный кролик, раз не различаешь запахи людей» - так всегда говорила мадам Юй, всякий раз, когда он не мог отличить дух дяди Цзяна от Цзян Чэна. Хотя при всём при этом Вэй Ин почти гордился своим носом, что за десятки чжань мог унюхать запах еды и вина. Потому случай в пещере потряс его до глубины души. Вэй Ин не просто услышал чистый аромат Лань Чжаня, он его узнал. Как узнают дети своих матерей. Как чувствуют свою пару…  
Пораскинув мозгами, Вэй Ин списал этот случай на яд в своём теле в тот момент, и старался не думать больше об этом.  
Получив положительную динамику от лекарей в своём лечении, он намеревался вернуться в лагерь к концу турнира и хорошенько напиться вина в честь окончания ежегодных испытаний. И хотя в его планы всё ещё входили лёгкие шалости и поддразнивания Лань Чжаня, встревать в крупные потасовки он уже не собирался.  
Но, увы, у Вэнь Чжао, похоже, были совсем иные планы на этот счёт.


	2. Chapter 2

— Веди себя нормально, — попросил Вэй Ина Цзян Чэн перед началом пиршества. Он сам всё ещё был немного бледен, и чуть прихрамывал на правую ногу, но по-привычке беспокоился за брата сильнее, чем за себя.  
— Всегда, — бодро тому отсалютовав, Вэй Ин уселся между давними знакомыми из клана Не и вскоре залы наполнились шумом разговоров и праздных шуток.  
Как любое другое знаменательное событие, день окончания турнира слыл огромным числом гостей, богатым столом и крепким вином.  
Зачем тогда Вэй Ина понесло в лес, он сам бы хотел знать. Просто в какой-то момент ему наскучили однообразные беседы и развязные вином неприличные намёки на чью-то внешность, положение, ум. Возможно, в иной раз, он бы даже сам ввязался в подобный разговор, парируя цитатами из трактатов великих старейшин. Но не сегодня. В этот вечер его душа не лежала для такого рода веселья и шуток. Должно быть, в поиске тишины и свежего воздуха он и отправился вон из праздного зала.  
Но помимо всего прочего, пожалуй, была ещё одна причина, по которой Вэй Ин захотел покинуть пиршество. И этой самой причиной был Лань Ван Цзи.  
Всякий раз как взгляд этого величественного белого тигра сталкивался со взглядом Вэй Ина, по спине последнего пробегал холодок, а в мозгу снова и снова вспыхивали отголоски запаха ветивера смешанного с сандалом. Несмотря на то, что в большинстве случаев альфы вызывали у Вэй Ина лишь желание к соперничеству, с Лань Чжанем было ещё что-то. Но что именно, он пока не смог распознать.  
Неспешным шагом прогуливаясь по звериным тропам, и наслаждаясь ночной прохладой, он не сразу приметил чужое присутствие.  
— Так, так, так, — голос, раздавшийся за спиной Вэй Ина, заставил его остановиться и подобраться всем телом. — Чёрный кролик затосковал по луне?  
Вэй Ин медленно обернулся. Сложив руки на груди, он склонил голову в бок, чуть покачивая своими длинными ушками.  
— Господин Вэнь знает такие старинные истории?  
— Какие истории? — не понял Вэнь Чжао, и лицо его исказила настолько бестолковая гримаса, что Вэй Ин не удержался от смеха.  
— Всё шутки шутишь? — наследник Цишань Вэнь медленно шагнул вперёд, и лунный свет озарил его бурый пушистый хвост. Тот крутился из стороны в сторону, словно предвкушая что-то интересное. — Развлекаешься?  
— Что плохого в том, чтобы уметь развлекаться? — Вэй Ин не тронулся с места, он напряглся всем телом, костеря себя на чём свет стоит за то, что не взял с собой из покоев меч.  
— И правда, что плохого в том, чтобы поразвлечься, верно, Вэй У Сянь? — Вэнь Чжао уже был всего в шаге от него, от чего его пушистый хвост ещё сильнее завилял из стороны в сторону.  
— Не с тобой, — качнул головой Вэй Ин. В его голосе больше не было игривых ноток, а глаза приобрели стальной блеск.  
— От чего же? — лукаво улыбнулся Вэнь Чжао и повел по ветру носом. — Ты очень сладко пахнешь. Дерзкий, непокорный, чистый. И такой… — он снова сделал вдох, — непорочный.  
— Пошёл к чёрту, — осклабился Вэй Ин, делая всё-таки шаг назад.  
— Ты же в курсе, что сейчас на моей территории? — продолжил напирать Вэнь Чжао. — На моей земле. В моём лесу.  
— Я сказал, пошёл к чёрту, — рыкнул Вэй Ин, и дёрнулся было в сторону, но чужая рука с силой сдавила его раненое плечо, откинув к дереву.  
— Если только к чёрному чертику с длинными кроличьими ушами, которые так и хочется сломать, — он протянул руку намереваясь коснуться головы Вэй Ина, но получив в ответ сильный удар наотмашь, зашипел от боли.  
— Паршивец! — потирая ушибленную кисть, Вэнь Чжао окинул Вэй Ина надменным взглядом. — Чего тебе стоит… — но договорить ему так и не удалось.  
Не желая ждать на что в следующую минуту решится этот развращенный своими собственными фантазиями лис, Вэй Ин ударил его кулаком в лицо. Послышался хруст, и из разбитого носа Вэнь Чжао тут же хлынула кровь. Дезориентированный, охваченный жгущей болью, наследник Цишань Вэнь и не думал отступать.  
— Если ты хоть на шаг ещё приблизишься ко мне, я клянусь, — рычал в своем страхе и желании защитить себя Вэй Ин, — слышишь?! Клянусь, что переломаю тебе рёбра и вырву твоё гнилое сердце, что даже дикие собаки жрать не станут!  
— Попробуй, — сплюнув кровь, Вэнь Чжао кинулся на Вэй Ина, но тот, с лёгкостью увернувшись, нанёс очередной удар. На этот раз кулак пришёлся аккурат в живот.  
От столь внезапного по силе и молниеносности выпада, Вэнь Чжао подавился воздухом. Разъярённый и униженный, он снова кинулся на свою жертву, на этот раз решая действовать хитрее.  
Хорошенько замахнувшись в желании ударить Вэй Ина в голову, он выждал момент, когда тот попытается увернуться. И как только черный кролик подался в сторону, Вэнь Чжао тут же впился стальной хваткой в его раненое плечо, со всей силы приложив спиной о ствол дерева. На мгновение Вэй Ин забыл как дышать. Весь воздух из его лёгких будто вырвали вместе с ударом, и боль жаркой волной прокатилась по его спине от головы вниз к тазу.  
— Что? Уже не такой смелый? — шепот Вэнь Чжао осел на коже Вэй Ина неприятным теплом, отчего его брезгливо передёрнуло.  
Но не успел Вэй Ин сгруппироваться и всё таки дать тому отпор, как уже в следующую секунду сильный удар пронзил его солнечное сплетение, заставив обессилено осесть наземь.  
— Правильно, — протянул Вэнь Чжао, наблюдая за тем, как Вэй Ин с широко раскрытыми глазами пытается сделать вдох. Он отступил на полшага назад и, выдернув с пояса длинный шнурок, опустился на колени, грубо и быстро связывая руки Вэй Ина.  
— Будешь умничкой, и я обещаю, тебе понравится, — промурлыкал Вэнь Чжао, проводя пальцем по округлой скуле кролика.  
Вэй Ина охватила паника. Его левая рука вновь онемела, а грудь больно сдавливало, стоило ему сделать очередной вдох. В голове билась лишь одна мысль: «позвать на помощь». Но кого? Кто услышит? Праздные залы были не так близки, как хотелось. А Цзян Чэн так и вовсе еле передвигался со своей раненой ногой.  
— Ты такой мягкий, — низкий голос раздался возле самого уха Вэй Ина. За всеми своими паническими мыслями он пропустил тот момент, когда Вэнь Чжао оседлал его бедра, полностью обездвиживая. — Кожа, как бархат. Мягкий, сладкий, — его руки пробрались под нижние одеяния, и Вэй Ин громко взвыл. В яростном стремлении вырваться он закричал во весь голос, зовя на помощь. Ему уже было плевать, что подумают другие. Плевать, что за слухи пойдут о нём, как о первом ученике Юнь Мэн Цзян. Он не мог так просто сдаться. Не мог позволить случиться этому. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Не с этим человеком.  
— Пошёл к чёрту! — выкрикнув в последний раз, он с силой мотнул головой, и лес озарил глухой звук ударяемой друг о друга кости. Вэнь Чжао взвыл от боли. Вэй Ин лишь кротко простонал. От столь сильного удара перед его глазами заплясали искры, а лоб разгорелся огнём.  
— Ах ты тварь! — не сдерживаясь больше в своей ярости, Вэнь Чжао схватил его за волосы, и только было намеревался приложить затылком о кору дерева, как яркая голубая вспышка откинула его в сторону, освобождая Вэй У Сяня от плена.  
Ещё никогда в жизни Вэй Ин не был так счастлив видеть Лань Чжаня, как сейчас. Высокий, поджарый, в неизменно белых с голубым одеждах, он показался ему божеством, что снизошло на землю, дабы спасти его грешную душу.  
Что было дальше Вэй Ин помнил отрывками. В тот момент, когда тяжесть чужого тела перестала стискивать его бёдра, он ощутил небывалую свободу. Панический страх, плотным кольцом охвативший ранее его плоть и разум, отступил, позволяя облегченно вздохнуть. И в этот момент, когда опасность миновала, в голове его возникла до жути пугающая мысль: «что будет, если о произошедшем кто-нибудь узнает и поползёт не хороший слух?». О почтенности и скромности Вэй Ина давно ходила сомнительная молва. Потому инцидент с внезапным нападением на него наследника клана Вэнь в лучшем случае могли счесть за плохую шутку. А в худшем… В худшем это могло лечь нестираемым позором на весь род Цзян.  
«Об этом никто не должен знать» — билось в голове Вэй Ина. — «Об этом никто не должен знать. Никто».  
Он дёргался и крутился, пока Лань Ван Цзи старательно пытался развязать его руки. Шнурок больно впился в кожу, оставляя глубокий ожог всякий раз, как Вэй Ин порывался выпутаться.  
— Не шевелись, — спокойно попросил Ван Цзи, но тот его словно не слышал. Он ерзал на месте, зарываясь пятками в землю, и, сжимая до побеления пальцы рук в кулаки, бегал шальным взглядом из стороны в сторону.  
Бросив попытки развязать тугой узел, Ван Цзи обхватил обеими руками запястья Вэй Ина, и просунув под шнурок пальцы, одним рывком разорвал путы.  
— Лань Чжань, ты ведь один? — замер в тот же миг Вэй Ин. Почувствовав свободу, он вцепился пальцами в край белоснежного ханьфу. Его серые, блестящие от накалённых нервов, глаза вперились в лицо Ван Цзи, ища ответ на свой вопрос. — Скажи, что ты один!  
— Я один, — он опустил взгляд вниз на свои руки, только сейчас замечая, что до сих пор держит запястья Вэй Ина. Проведя большими пальцами по раскрасневшейся коже, он вновь поднял взгляд, и чётко, но не громко сказал:  
— Всё в порядке. Кроме нас троих здесь больше никого нет.  
Не отрывая взгляда от золотых глаз Лань Ван Цзи, Вэй Ин сглотнул.  
И правда. Тишина, царившая вокруг них, прерывалась лишь редким потрескиванием сверчков, да криками ночной птицы. Но, казалось, натянутые до предела нервы Вэй Ина это не сильно успокаивало.  
Мучимый возможными последствиями сегодняшней ночи, он продолжал хмуриться.  
— Они не должны знать. Никто не должен знать. Понимаешь? — вырвав свои руки из ласковых пальцев Ван Цзи, Вэй Ин обхватил того за плечи и принялся бессвязно тараторить. — Если об этом кто-то узнает – придёт конец. Мадам Юй, шицзе… Они не виноваты. Это моя ошибка. Это всё я. Моя вина. Ты понимаешь?  
— Вэй Ин, — Ван Цзи в ответ лишь коснулся его рук, жестом прося успокоиться. Но адреналин от пережитого стресса всё ещё бушевал в крови Вэй Ина, не позволяя взять себя в руки. Стоило ему умолкнуть на секунду, как взгляд его упал на оглушенное тело Вэнь Чжао, и всё пошло по второму кругу.  
— Они не виноваты, — бессвязно вновь запричитал Вэй Ин, пока Ван Цзи осматривал его на повреждения и поправлял повязки на плече. — Это такой позор. Такой позор! А как же шицзе? Что станет с моей дорогой шицзе, если об этом узнают? — продолжал бормотать Вэй Ин, покусывая губы. Страх за собственную жизнь уже давно отпустил его. И Ван Цзи видел, как лихорадочно блестят серые глаза. Конечно же, теперь ему было боязно, что слух о случившемся запятнает репутацию семьи Цзян. И в частности заклеймит честь его сестры.  
В том, что вины Вэй Ина в поведении Вэнь Чжао не было, Ван Цзи знал точно. Но доказать это народу, жаждущему сплетен и скандалов, было весьма сложно. Можно даже сказать, что почти невозможно.  
Не желая больше выносить терзания и самобичевания Вэй Ина, Лань Ван Цзи попытался того успокоить. Но нужные слова не шли ему на язык. Он вообще плохо представлял, как требуется утешать людей. Ведь его самого даже в детстве никто никогда не старался успокоить или приободрить. Решив, что лучше слов будет дело, Ван Цзи коснулся плеча У Сяня и тело под его рукой в миг перестало дрожать.  
— Вэй Ин, — его широкая ладонь погладила растрепанные чёрные волосы, заставив длинные ушки согнуться, а самого Вэй Ина слегка притихнуть. — Ты ни в чём не виноват. И я никому ничего не расскажу.  
— Лань Чжань? — Вэй Ин резко поднял на Ван Цзи взгляд. Их глаза вновь встретились, и он почувствовал, как голос его дрогнул. Не желая показаться ещё большим ничтожеством, Вэй Ин больно прикусил внезапно задрожавшую губу, едва сдержав всхлип. — Ты же не врёшь мне?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Лань Ван Цзи. Он смотрел на его обескровленные покусанные губы, его раскрасневшийся и опухший лоб, и чувствовал, как его обуревает злость. И враждебное чувство это было направлено не только на оглушённого сейчас Вэнь Чжао, но и на самого себя: не способного защитить; погрязшего в собственных низменных позывах; охваченного диким желанием спрятать Вэй У Сяна от всего мира. Забрать. Скрыть. Присвоить.  
— Лань Чжань, — снова позвал его по имени Вэй Ин, и лицо его исказила болезненная улыбка. — Спасибо, — остро нуждаясь в тепле и понимании, он подался вперёд, зарываясь заляпанным кровью лицом в белоснежное одеяние. — Спасибо, Лань Чжань.  
Легко касаясь чуть подрагивающей спины Вэй Ина, Ван Цзи кинул яростный взгляд в сторону Вэнь Чжао. Тот уже успел прийти в себя и, сидя на земле, ошарашено наблюдал за тем, как Вэй У Сянь, плотно вцепившись пальцами в ханьфу адепта клана Лань, вжимается лицом в его грудь, не переставая что-то бормотать.  
Встретившись взглядом с Ван Цзи, Вэнь Чжао невольно выплюнул:  
— Чего смотришь?  
— Ты никому не должен об этом говорить, — отчеканил Ван Цзи, притягивая притихшего Вэй Ина ещё ближе к себе.  
— Я, по-твоему, дурак, рассказывать о том, как какая-то омега сломала мне нос?  
— И всё же, — снова повторил Ван Цзи, — ты никому не должен…  
— Никому я не скажу! — прорычал Вэнь Чжао, поднимаясь на ноги. — А он, — ему жутко хотелось пнуть носком сапога кусок грязи в сторону Вэй Ина, но будучи под пристальным взглядом Ван Цзи, побоялся этого сделать, — он пусть держится от меня и моих людей как можно дальше. Иначе мало ли что.  
С этими словами он кинул презрительный взгляд на Вэй Ина и, круто развернувшись, зашагал прочь.  
Слушая, как шебурша травой, удаляются шаги наследника Цишань Вэнь, Вэй Ин обдумывал своё положение. Вернуться в комнату не попавшись никому на глаза, казалось ему весьма маловероятным. Велик так же был риск столкнуться с Цзян Чэном, а тогда уж скандала точно было не избежать.  
— Он достоин наказания, — строгий голос Ван Цзи заставил Вэй Ина поднять голову.  
— Что? — он аккуратно выпутался из его рук и, сев на пятки, насторожился.  
— Вэнь Чжао, — пояснил Ван Цзи. — За столь низкий поступок должно последовать наказание.  
— Брось, Лань Чжань, — поспешил отшутиться Вэй Ин. — Он и так уже наказан: ни ума, ни чести. Стоит ли марать руки о такого человека. А, Лань Чжань? Ты со мной согласен?  
Но тот в ответ лишь покачал головой.  
Поднявшись на ноги и почти дойдя до покоев выделенных адептам приглашённых кланов, Вэй Ин уже было вздохнул с облегчением. Как уже в следующий миг осознал, что удача сегодня явно была не на его стороне. Растрёпанный, заляпанный чужой кровью, с наливающейся шишкой на лбу, Вэй Ин столкнулся нос к носу с самим Лань Си Чэнем, старшим наследником семьи Лань. И вид Ван Цзи, стоявшего в тот миг рядом с ним, ситуацию отнюдь лучше не делал.  
— Что произошло? — переводя взгляд с побитого Вэй Ина на вымазанное в крови ханьфу брата, он решительно не понимал происходящего. Но и в этот раз Ван Цзи спас Вэй Ина от не нужных объяснений.  
Изложив всё кратко и ёмко, он убедил Лань Си Чэня, никому ничего не говоря, помочь привести адепта ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян в порядок и благополучно довести до отведённой ему комнаты.

Та ночь запомнилась Вэй Ину надолго.  
Он никогда не считал себя злопамятным человеком, но всякий раз, как впредь слышал фамилию Вэнь, невольно ощущал подкатывающую к горлу злость на половину с отвращением.  
Лань Чжаня с того времени Вэй Ин тоже больше не видел. Но немало слышал о том, как тот поживает. От чего-то стоило ему лишь заслышать сплетни об адептах из Гусу, как ушки сами собой заинтересовано вытягивались, стараясь не пропустить ни слова.  
Но вот лето подошло к концу. За ним опала золотой листвой и осень. Неизбежно началась зима. С холодами не только всё живое попряталось по домам и норам, но и безмолвно затаилась нечисть. От чего Вэй Ин заскучал пуще прежнего, маясь от безделья и бесцельно шатаясь по окрестностям Юнь Мэн Цзян.  
И вот, среди белоснежного убранства, тишины и безмятежности, в Пристань Лотоса явился гонец с приглашением посетить Облачные Глубины. Бумага с золотым теснением гласила о скорой свадьбе нового главы Гусу Лань и желанием увидеть среди гостей нынешнего главу ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян. И, разумеется, съедаемый тоской и бездельем, Вэй Ин напросился в сопровожатые.  
— Не учуди там ничего, — проворчал Цзян Чэн, провожая отца и брата за ворота, где на лодке их уже поджидали другие адепты.  
— А-Чэн, — улыбнулся сыну Цзян Фэнь Мянь, — А-Сянь уже взрослый молодой человек, и не раз доказал, что способен постоять как за себя, так и за других.  
— И это отнюдь меня не успокаивает, — всё ещё недовольный отъездом брата, пробухтел Цзян Чэн. Он ещё отчётливо помнил, как на утро после празднества в честь окончания турнира встретил своего шисюна с огромной шишкой на лбу и лопнутой губой. На все расспросы с кем тот подрался, Вэй Ин лишь отшучивался, что перебрал вина и в хмеле неудачно упал. Но Цзян Чэн, разумеется, ему не поверил. Хотя и допытываться перестал.  
— Я привезу тебе вина, — запрыгнув в лодку, пообещал Вэй Ин, но и этим не угодил в конец посеревшего в своём настроении шиди.  
— Себя привези, — рявкнул тот вдогонку, наблюдая как лодка медленно отошла от берега. — И не по кускам! — его крик вызвал громкий смех Вэй Ина, что весело продолжал махать ему на прощанье.  
Странное предчувствие, что охватывало его всякий раз перед тем, как этот черный непоседливый кролик попадал в неприятности, преследовало Цзян Чэна с того самого момента, как Вэй Ин загорелся желанием отправиться с отцом в Гусу. Но все его потуги отговорить упрямца оказались тщетны, потому всё что ему оставалось, это лишь надеяться, что всё будет хорошо.

~~~~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~~~~

Зима в Гусу и в этом году оказалась ласковой и мягкой. Окутав Облачные Глубины сверкающим снегом, и напустив на землю умеренные морозы, она, казалось, радовалась грядущему празднеству.  
В то время как слуги и адепты клана вовсю вели подготовку к свадьбе и приезду гостей, Лань Ван Цзи и Лань Си Чэнь, расположившись в библиотеке, кропотливо разбирали рукописи. Несмотря на то, что с момента вступления первого нефрита в должность главы ордена прошло всего несколько месяцев, на столе его уже возвышалась огромная стопа срочных дел, что требовалось закрыть в кратчайшие сроки. С чем, по мере своих возможностей, ему и помогал Лань Чжань.  
— Ван Цзи, — оторвав уставшие глаза от бумаг, не громко позвал брата Си Чэнь, — тебя что-то беспокоит?  
Встретившись с озадаченным взглядом Лань Чжаня, он кивком указал на его хвост. Проследив за взором брата, Ван Цзи в ответ лишь недовольно сжал губы, и посмотрел на собственный хвост так, словно тот не был частью его самого, и своим поведением оскорблял всех присутствующих.  
Кончик же белоснежного в чёрную полоску тигриного хвоста, несмотря на укоризненный взгляд своего хозяина, продолжил дёргано то подниматься, то опускаться, бесшумно ударяясь об пол.  
— Ничего, — покачав головой в ответ, Ван Цзи добавил, — всё в порядке, — аккуратно переложив рукописи из одной стопки в другую, он едва переборол желание придавить свой собственный хвост, чтобы тот перестал дёргаться.  
В действительности его слова не совсем были правдой. Но Ван Цзи не мог подобрать слов, чтобы поделиться с братом переполнявшими его чувствами. А дело было в том, что последние пару дней его обуревали вспышки раздражительности. Казалось, любая мелочь заставляла его брови недовольно хмуриться, а хвост нервно закручиваться бьющейся в агонии змеёй. И причин такого собственного поведения Ван Цзи не понимал.  
— Гон? — догадался Си Чэнь, на что тот лишь кивнул и продолжил дальше заниматься бумагами. Гон и, правда, должен был начаться со дня на день, но даже он не мог объяснить такого его поведения.  
Ван Цзи было уже почти двадцать. И за свою жизнь он не раз переживал дни, когда альфа в его теле просыпался от дрёмы в поисках своей пары. Но гон ещё никогда не приводил Лань Чжаня в столь разнузданное с собственными разумом и выдержкой состояние.  
— Ты сможешь присутствовать на церемонии? — голос Си Чэня прозвучал как всегда мягко и ровно, но от ушей Ван Цзи не ускользнули встревоженные нотки.  
— Да, — решительно кивнув, он продолжил разбирать бумаги. — Я уединюсь в цзинши сразу по окончанию.  
— Хорошо, — Лань Си Чэнь довольно улыбнулся. Ему не хотелось, чтобы брат пропустил столь важное в его жизни событие. Ведь до сего момента Ван Цзи был самым близким ему человеком.  
Улыбка Лань Си Чэня стала ещё шире. В голове его возник образ возлюбленного. Оставалось всего несколько дней до их встречи, и ещё день до церемонии вступления в брак.  
— Ван Цзи, — снова позвал брата Си Чэнь, внезапно вспомнив кое-что важное. — Я слышал, что главу клана Цзян будет сопровождать его первый ученик.  
— Вэй Ин? — молниеносно вскинулся Ван Цзи, и его хвост забился ещё беспокойнее.  
— Да, — сдержав смешок, Си Чэнь бросил взгляд вниз, но Лань Чжань всё-таки не выдержал и спрятал свой хвост под полами ханьфу. Тот притих, но не успокоился, от чего ткань временами бугрилась.  
— Ему не стоит здесь быть.  
— Я не могу с тобой не согласиться, но… — Си Чэнь призадумался, подбирая слова.  
— «Но» что? — так и не получив продолжение, переспросил Ван Цзи.  
— Ничего, — покачав головой, Си Чэнь вновь вернул всё своё внимание бумагам. Наблюдать за младшим братом всегда было немного забавным для него время препровождением. Не беря в расчёт напускную холодность Ван Цзи, он обладал немалых размеров темпераментом. И порой в своих попытках обуздать его или как-то погасить, делал нечто, что отпугивало от него его же сверстников. В такие моменты Си Чэнь жалел, что не может помочь Ван Цзи завести друзей. И временами от мысли, что тот так и не сможет найти с другим человеком общий язык, подпустив к себе близко-близко, ему становилось горестно. Но стоило три года назад на территории Облачных Глубин появиться юному господину Вэю, как мысль эта перестала существовать.  
Бросив новый взгляд на сосредоточенное лицо брата, Лань Си Чэнь улыбнулся.  
Должно быть, пришла пора и ему найти своё счастье.

~~~~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~~~~

— Я не понимаю, — в сотый раз пробормотал Вэй Ин, хмурясь.  
Он уже двое суток находился на территории Гусу, но всё что ему удалось это лишь дважды увидеть Ван Цзи во время обеда, и один раз заговорить. Казалось, не только он избегает Вэй Ина, но и другие адепты стараются сделать так, чтобы они, не дай бог, не столкнулись где ненароком. Даже сам Лань Си Чэнь, на вопрос ни видел ли он Лань Чжаня, лишь качал головой и советовал Вэй Ину не беспокоить сейчас его брата.  
— Что за ерунда?! — до церемонии свадьбы оставалось буквально пару часов, а все его мысли были отнюдь не о том, как весело можно будет провести время, а как заставить Ван Цзи поговорить с ним.  
— Вэй Ин, — Не Хуайсан аккуратно потянул того за ханьфу, тактично указывая пальцем на веер в его руках. — Можно?  
Чуть развернувшись на широком подоконнике, Вэй Ин уставился на помятый предмет, что бесконтрольно теребили и скручивали его холодные пальцы.  
— А! Ахаха, — он вручил веер обратно его хозяину, неловко посмеиваясь. — Извини. Задумался.  
— Вэй-сюн задумался? — забрав свою вещь, Не Хуайсан подозрительно прищурился. — А не о втором ли господине Лань?  
— Типа того, — протянул Вэй Ин, забросив ногу на ногу. В желании занять себя хоть чем-то, он ухватился одной рукой за кончик своих волос, другой запуская в густой хвост, расчесывая пальцами на манер гребня. — Лань Чжань определённо меня избегает, и я не могу понять почему?  
— Может быть причина в том, что у тебя скоро, — Не Хуайсан раскрыл свой веер, спрятав за тем лукавую улыбку, — течка?  
Вэй Ин посмотрел на него с веселой усмешкой.  
— Не говори ерунды, — он прыснул. — Она не так скоро. Да и разве Лань Чжань хоть раз проявлял ко мне интерес в таком смысле?  
— В каком таком? — продолжая внимательно наблюдать за своим другом поверх полукружия веера, Не Хуайсан обошёл его с другой стороны и тоже присел на край подоконника.  
— Ну… — Вэй Ин слегка смутился. Он до сих пор хорошо помнил, как заботлив и внимателен был к нему Лань Чжань там, в пещере, во время турнира. И никак не мог позабыть прикосновения ласковых рук, что старались успокоить его и утешить после того, как лишившийся всякого здравого смысла Вэнь Чжао, нагло посягнул на его честь омеги.  
Вэй Ин выпустил свой хвост из рук, сцепляя пальцы в замок на колене, и чуть покачиваясь вперед назад. Сейчас он даже чётко вспомнил запах Лань Чжаня. Столь приятный и притягательный, тогда он вызвал в душе Вэй Ина целую бурю эмоций.  
— Вэй-сюн, — не дождавшись ответа, Не Хуайсан попытался подойти к вопросу с другой стороны. — А какой у тебя интерес ко второму наследнику Лань?  
Вэй Ин снова замялся с ответом.  
— Может быть дело как раз в этом? — продолжал напирать Не Хуайсан. — В том, что ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь?  
— Я… — встрепенулся было Вэй Ин, желая упрекнуть друга в том, что тот такого плохого мнения о нём. Но договорить ему так и не дали. В дверь послышался громкий стук, оповещающий о начале сбора перед бракосочетанием. И им пришлось спешно покинуть свои покои, направляясь к храму.

На протяжении всей церемонии слова Не Хуайсана не шли из головы Вэй Ина. Он всё думал и думал над тем, отчего же его так тянет к этому молчаливому приверженцу чистоты и правил, и сам для себя не мог найти ответа.  
Казалось, он настолько потерялся в своих мыслях, что пропустил большую часть церемонии, и лишь услышав громогласное приглашение пройти в праздные залы, очнулся.  
Забегав глазами из стороны в сторону, Вэй Ин встретился взглядом с Лань Ван Цзи, и внутри у него всё сжалось. Замедлив шаг, позволяя себе отстать от адептов своего ордена, он продолжал безотрывно смотреть на стоящего по другую сторону от толпы Лань Чжаня.  
От вида альфы, его статной фигуры и слегка взволнованного взора, Вэй Ину внезапно стало тяжело дышать. Кожа на его щеках и шее вспыхнула огнём, а желудок неприятно скрутило, словно от голода.  
— Не стой на дороге! — адепт ордена Лань Лин Цзинь в золотых, расшитых пионами, одеяниях не сильно пихнул Вэй Ина в бок, и тот, потеряв зрительный контакте с Лань Чжанем, повернулся к обидчику, желая наградить того ответным жестом. Уйдя с головой в препирания с адептом, Вэй Ин едва не пропустил момент, как Лань Чжань, круто развернувшись, поспешил в противоположную от праздных залов сторону. Плюнув на невоспитанного хама из ордена Лань Лин Цзинь, Вэй Ин кинулся следом за Ван Цзи.  
Обежав толпу гостей, едва не сбив с ног пару человек, он краем глаза вырвал среди людей знакомую спину и припустил со всех ног.  
— Лань Чжань! — он догнал его уже за следующим поворотом. Крепко вцепившись в белоснежное ханьфу, Вэй Ин с силой дёрнул того на себя, пытаясь остановить упрямца. Послышался треск, и на ткани образовалась прореха размером с ладонь.  
— Ой! — от неожиданности Вэй Ин замер на месте. Его сильные тонкие пальцы чуть помяли порванное ханьфу, словно извиняясь, но ткань не выпустили, продолжая крепко держать.  
— Что ты делаешь? — казалось, золотые глаза Ван Цзи готовы были метать молнии. Крылья его ноздрей затрепетали, словно учуяв добычу, а хвост раздраженно завертелся туда-сюда.  
— Я хочу с тобой поговорить! — выкрикнул Вэй Ин. Стараясь не прерывать зрительного контакта, он в наглости своей перехватил ханьфу Ван Цзи с порванного места на целое.  
— Ты выбрал плохое время, — всё ещё злясь, отчеканил Лань Чжань. На испорченные верхние одеяния ему было сейчас плевать. В данную минуту его больше всего волновало близкое присутствие Вэй Ина, и его в разы усилившийся аромат, от которого кровь в теле Ван Цзи начинала бежать быстрее.  
— Почему это? — вскинулся Вэй Ин. Ни строгий взгляд золотых глаз, ни кончики клыков, что показались из-за губ Ван Цзи, совершенно его не тревожили. Скорее даже наоборот. Они словно подстрекали его: сделать ещё шаг вперёд; встать поближе; дотронуться ладонью до тяжело вздымающейся груди.  
Продолжая пристально смотреть друг другу в глаза, они почувствовали, как начали утопать в каком-то новом для них чувстве. Густое, мягкое, дурманящее, оно заставляло их тела льнуть друг к другу. Подталкивало смешать дыхание воедино, и крепко сплетясь пальцами, упасть в объятия друг друга.  
— Вэй Ин?! — они синхронно повернули головы на голос, и Ван Цзи почувствовал, что раздражительность и нездоровый гнев, что мучили его последние несколько дней, вспыхнули в нём пуще прежнего.  
— Вы, что? — из-за угла показалось ещё два заклинателя, на этот раз адепты клана Лань и Лань Лин Цзинь.  
Вэй Ин почувствовал как рука Ван Цзи опустилась на его талию и крепко сжала. От столь простого и в то же время собственнического жеста, его охватили восторг и сладостная истома. Вэй Ину показалось, что они простояли так целую вечность. Люди, то появлялись, то вновь исчезали из-за угла здания, но никто из них так и не решался приблизиться к замершим на месте Вэй Ину и Ван Цзи. До тех пор, пока не явился один из старейшин клана Лань.  
— Удивительно, — выйдя вперёд, он внимательным взглядом оглядел сперва Вэй Ина, затем Ван Цзи, и лишь потом опустил взор на их руки, что незаметно для них самих сцепились, переплетаясь пальцами.  
— Давно я такого не видел, — старейшина призадумался, и Вэй Ину показалось, что в его глазах промелькнула искра азартного интереса.  
Старик, что стоит сейчас в нескольких шагах от них, не позволяя другим приблизиться к паре, был весьма преклонных лет. Его волосы с годами побелели, а радужка потеряла былой ореховый оттенок. Но, при всём при этом, его лицо оставалось всё таким же спокойным, а глаза, не утратившие жизненного блеска, глядели с пониманием и мудростью.  
Отправив адептов на празднество, и приказав привести к нему в покои Лань Ци Женя и главу ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян, он жестом приказал Лань Ван Цзи и Вэй У Сяну следовать за ним.  
Всю дорогу Вэй Ин цеплялся пальцами за ханьфу Лань Чжаня. И каждый раз, чувствуя как по телу того прокатывает судорога, а рука на его талии сильнее обхватывает тугой пояс, он восторженно ликовал.  
Пропустив пару в свои покои, и жестом приказав сесть, старейшина после недолгой паузы завёл разговор, обращаясь по очереди то к одному, то к другому.  
Вэй Ин старался говорить ровно, бодро и чётко, но едва ли понимал, что за слова вообще вылетали из его рта. Честно говоря, разговор со старейшиной плохо отпечатался в его памяти. Он отвечал скорее на автомате, а все его мысли и внимание были крепко накрепко приклеены к Лань Чжаню, что сидел сейчас настолько близко к нему, что Вэй Ин мог ощутить жар его тела даже через все слои одежды.  
Сам же Ван Цзи, казалось, был твёрд и собран, как скала.  
Но это лишь «казалось».  
Стоило входной двери открыться, впуская внутрь двух альф, как Вэй Ин внутренне благоговейно задрожал. Он видел, как в комнату проходят приглашённые старейшиной Лань Ци Жень и его дядя Цзян, и чем ближе те к ним становились, тем сильнее впивались пальцы Ван Цзи в его пояс. Его тигриный хвост угрожающе бился об пол, а ушки, стрельнув в стороны, настороженно замерли.  
Не отрывая взгляда от Лань Чжаня, Вэй Ин задышал глубоко и часто. Всего на долю секунды, но он ощутил ту же бурю эмоций, что и альфа. И это стало для него ещё одним удивительным открытием.  
— И вы просто напросто собираетесь это так оставить? — возмущенно воскликнул Ци Жень, ткнув пальцем в Вэй Ина, что, не имея уже мочи сидеть прямо, уткнулся лбом в плечо Ван Цзи, зарываясь носом в ткань ханьфу. Начало разговора Лань Ци Женя и дяди Цзян со старейшиной Вэй Ин неосмотрительно пропустил, наслаждаясь усилившимся ароматом Лань Чжаня. Тот, в свою очередь, тоже особой заинтересованности в беседе не выражал.  
— Всё не должно быть так, — не унимался Ци Жень, — не с ним.  
— Вы имеете что-то против моего ученика? — спокойный, но предупредительный тон Цзян Фэнь Мяня ненадолго отрезвил сознание Вэй Ина. И тот, подняв голову, сперва посмотрел на приёмного отца, а затем на застывшее каменным изваянием лицо Ван Цзи. Именно таким оно показалось ему в первую секунду. Но всё обстояло совсем иначе. Еле удерживая себя в подобающей позе, Лань Чжань стискивал зубы до скрежета, сдерживая рвущуюся наружу сущность проснувшегося ото сна альфы. И это до жути заводило Вэй Ина. Он и раньше поражался силе духа и тела второго нефрита, но никогда ещё не испытывал восторга в том самом смысле.  
Вэй Ин проследил взглядом за капелькой пота, что скатилась по виску Ван Цзи, и еле удержался от того, чтобы податься вперёд и слизать солоноватую влагу языком.  
— Сейчас прибудет лекарь. И тогда уже можно будет решить, как правильнее поступить с ними, — старейшина погладил свою длинную бороду, искоса поглядывая то на пораженного случившимся Ци Женя, то на главу ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян, что, казалось, принял новость о зачатии уз между его воспитанником и вторым наследником Лань куда спокойнее остальных.  
— Ван Цзи… — Ци Жень шагнул было в их сторону, но был тактично остановлен главой клана Цзян.  
— Не советую вам сейчас приближаться к ним. Вашему племяннику и так тяжело сдерживаться. Не стоит посягать на его омегу.  
— Он не его омега!  
— Не вам судить, — в комнате зазвучал новый голос, и Вэй Ин, с трудом оторвав взгляд от Лань Чжаня, постарался сконцентрировать своё внимание на новой фигуре. Это была омега средних лет с довольно таки миловидным лицом и приятной улыбкой. Осторожно приблизившись, стараясь ни коем образом не спровоцировать ни того ни другого, она пустилась на колени перед ними. Вэй Ин тут же почувствовал себя неловко. Женщина была не дурна собой и пахла весьма приятно, но тот факт, что омега приблизилась к Ван Цзи, его слегка напрягал.  
Придвинувшись ближе к Вэй Ину и подальше от Лань Чжаня, она запустила руку в широкий рукав, и Вэй Ин заинтересованно прищурился. Но, стоило ей только достать некий бутылек с чем-то резко пахнущем, как он в тот же миг отпрянул. От едкого запаха, что больно ударил в нос, Вэй Ин почувствовал как взгляд его просветлел, а голова перестала кружиться.  
— Выпей сам и заставь выпить второго господина, — она налила в чащу зеленовато-бурую жижу, протянув Вэй Ину.  
— Что это? — отпрянув ещё сильнее, вжимаясь спиной в плечо Ван Цзи, он отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Лекарство, — терпеливо пояснила женщина. — Оно поможет вам успокоиться и прийти в себя.  
— Просто делай как тебе велено, — не выдержав, Ци Жень шагнул вперёд, намереваясь силой заставить того проглотить настой, но, встретившись взглядом с глазами Ван Цзи, вновь отступил к остальным.  
— И вы тоже, пожалуйста, делайте как вам велено, — обратилась к нему лекарь аналогичным тоном. — Стойте, где стоите. И не делайте резких движений.  
— Давайте, — Вэй Ин протянул руку к чаще, и морщась от горького вяжущего вкуса, в два глотка ополовинил её. — Лань Чжань, выпей, — заглянув тому в лицо, он коснулся его щеки и, поднеся к губам остатки лекарства, заставил проглотить всё до капли. — Горькая дрянь, да? — Вэй Ин улыбнулся ему, как другу по несчастью и невольно засмотрелся на то, с каким взглядом Ван Цзи глядел на него в ответ.  
— Мгм.  
Вэй Ин облизал губы и ему показалось, что от выпитого настоя ему лишь стало хуже. Его тело охватила лихорадка и, пускай разум и стал более ясным, но весь его мир отчего-то сузился лишь до Лань Чжаня, и его светлых необыкновенно красивых глаз.  
— Что вы намерены делать? — лекарь отвернулась от своих пациентов, обращаясь к старейшине.  
— Если мне не изменяет память, то наши правила запрещают разделять пары. Тем более, что они приняли друг друга на духовном уровне.  
— Они не обручены, — холодно поспешил заметить Лань Ци Жень.  
— Да, тут вы совершенно правы, — выдохнул Цзян Фэнь Мянь. — Но справедливо будет заметить, что им обоим сейчас не до обряда.  
— В любом случае, чтобы вы ни решили, я хочу сказать вот что, — лекарь указала пальцем на Вэй Ина, и тот, щурясь, заморгал, старясь понять, что с ним не так. — Он больше не сможет спокойно пережить без пары цикл. А ваш племянник, — она перевела взгляд на Ван Цзи. — Никого иного уже не примет. Его гон неспроста так тяжек в этот раз.  
— Вы хотите сказать, — аккуратно начал Цзян Фэнь Мянь, но лекарь, словно заранее поняв его, закончила за ним фразу:  
— Узы зародились не сегодня. Разорвать их будет весьма не просто и болезненно для обоих, — с этими словами она поднялась на ноги, и, отряхнув подол своих одежд и поклонившись всем присутствующим, вышла прочь.  
Вэй Ин запоздало кивнул ей в след, и чуть мотнув головой уставился ничего не видящим взглядом перед собой. Пожалуй, первый раз в жизни ему не хотелось разговаривать вообще. Вэй Ина внезапно обуяла такая усталость и сонливость, что он едва ли не клевал носом. Тело наполнилось свинцом, а голова мутной дымкой тумана. Не выдержав более сладкой тяги вздремнуть, он позволил своим векам сомкнуться. И как только кольцо тёплых сильных рук обхватило его поперёк груди, Вэй Ин провалился в крепкий сон без сновидений.

~~~~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~~~~

Вэй Ин проснулся резко, будто его силой вырвали из сна. Подскочив на кровати и тяжело дыша, словно после бега, он заскользил глазами по комнате. Это были выделенные ему покои в Облачных Глубинах, но как он сюда попал, Вэй Ин совершенно не помнил. Поднявшись на ноги, гонимый необъяснимой тревогой, он босиком кинулся к дверям, и настежь распахнув, вылетел в смежную комнату.  
— Молодой господин, вы куда? — один из юных адептов, на вид совсем мальчишка, преградил ему путь, решительно не позволяя пройти дальше. Окинув того взглядом с ног до головы, Вэй Ин решительно шагнул в сторону, желая обойти, но тот снова встал на его пути.  
— Мне велено проследить, чтобы вы никуда не уходили, — вскинув подбородок, дабы казаться чуть выше, чем тот есть на самом деле, он выпятил грудь вперёд, продолжая стоять на своём.  
— Мне нужно видеть Лань Чжаня, — строго отчеканил Вэй Ин, чувствуя, что ещё немного и может произойти что-то не хорошее. — Срочно!  
— Я повторяю, лекарь велела мне проследить…  
— Тебя заело что ли? — Вэй Ин начинал злиться. — Мальчик, мне не до шуток, — он почувствовал, как его позвоночник прошибла фантомная боль. Он не знал, что это было, но чувствовал, что Ван Цзи сейчас нужна его помощь.  
— Мне велено…  
— Да плевать мне, что тебе велено, — он хотел уже было оттолкнуть мальчишку в сторону, как знакомый женский голос остановил его:  
— Молодой господин Вэй, — лекарь неспешно направлялась к нему с другого конца длинного коридора. — Вам стоит зайти внутрь и обуться. При всём моём уважении здесь не настолько чисто, чтобы ходить босиком.  
Вэй Ин растерянно опустил взгляд на собственные ноги и невольно рассмеялся.  
— А вы, можете быть свободны, — жестом руки она отослала адепта прочь и, пропустив Вэй Ина назад в комнату, закрыла за собой дверь.  
— Где Лань Чжань? С ним всё хорошо? — Вэй Ин забегал глазами по лицу лекаря в ожидании ответа.  
— Молодой господин в своих покоях. Он уснул сразу следом за вами.  
— Но сейчас же он не спит, — Вэй Ин даже себе не мог объяснить откуда он знал это. Понимание состояния Ван Цзи словно зарождалось в нём с каждым последующим вдохом. Так же как и тревога за него. — И вы не ответили, как он?  
— А как вы думаете? — она выставила на столик несколько флаконов со снадобьями и неспешно подняла взгляд на Вэй Ина. Следующий её вопрос прозвучал тихо, но вкрадчиво:  
— Вы же ведь чувствуете, верно? — она смотрела на него таким проницательным взглядом, что тот не выдержал и согласно кивнул.  
— Ему плохо, — почти скуля выдавил из себя Вэй Ин, и зарывшись пальцами в волосы, опустился на корточки. Словно издалека приносимое ветром эхо, он ощущал, как каждая мышца в теле Ван Цзи болезненно ноет, как рычит и рвётся наружу его внутренний зверь.  
— Как же так? — Вэй Ин никогда в жизни не верил в сказки про узы. Для того чтобы встретить пару на пути самосовершенствования требовались не малые духовные силы. Обычно заклинатели нуждались в куда большем времени, чем было сейчас у них с Лань Чжанем, чтобы принять всё как есть.  
Тяжело дыша, Вэй Ин обхватил свои уши, чуть оттягивая, судорожно соображая, что делать.  
— Но вы же можете ему помочь? — он уставился на женщину пронзительным взором своих серых глаз.  
— Вы можете ему помочь, — ответила лекарь, с нажимом произнося слово «вы». — У молодого господина очередной гон, но всё не так просто, — она смешала настои из разных флаконов, отмеряя по каплям. — Потому прошу вас, выпейте это прежде, чем зайдёте к нему. Если всё-таки решитесь.  
— К чему это? — заартачился Вэй Ин. Он с детства не любил лекарства, потому всякий раз как в них появлялась нужда, он старался мастерски увильнуть, лишь бы не глотать противные и горькие капли. Но сегодняшний день прямо таки был богат на безвыходные ситуации, и от одного лишь вида жижи в маленькой пиале его рот наполнился горечью.  
— Я хорошо себя чувствую, — Вэй Ин прислушался к своему телу и кивнув самому себе, вновь утвердительно заверил:  
— Со мной всё в порядке. Это Ван Цзи тяжело.  
— Да, — кивнула лекарь. — Ему тяжело. У него гон, а омега, что выбрал его внутренний зверь не рядом с ним. Вы ведь понимаете к чему я? Вы же должны понимать, что это значит? — она склонила голову на бок, безотрывно наблюдая за взволнованным Вэй Ином. — Хотя… Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь. Вы ведь ни разу ещё не были с альфой, так?  
Чуть помедлив, Вэй Ин закрутил головой, и его чёрные ушки замотались из стороны в сторону.  
— Тогда, если вы готовы войти в его покои, выпейте это. Вы оба неопытны и мне бы не хотелось в скором времени решать проблемы двух юнцов. Не обижайтесь, — её губ коснулась улыбка и на сердце Вэй Ина потеплело. Решаясь, он в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними и одним махом выпил снадобье.  
— Спасибо Вам.  
Натянув впопыхах сапоги и глубоко поклонившись лекарю, Вэй Ин вылетел из комнаты прочь.  
Перепрыгивая через две ступеньки сразу, он сбежал с высокой лестницы и, что есть мочи припустил в сторону цзинши.  
Всю дорого в его голове билась лишь одна мысль: «как можно скорее увидеть Лань Чжаня».  
Но стоило ему оказаться на пороге цзинши, как он остановился и подобрался всем телом.  
В домике царила полная тишина. Аккуратно толкнув дверь, Вэй Ин заглянул внутрь. Несмотря на то, что солнце всё ещё освещало небо, а время едва вошло в час собаки, внутри гуляли тени.  
Ван Цзи нашёлся почти сразу. Он сидел за невысоким столиком, склонив голову. Его осанка и поза как всегда были безупречны, но лёгкий тремор в руках и едва различимая гримаса боли, прокатывающая по его лицу, выдавали его с потрохами.  
— Лань Чжань? — позвал его тихо Вэй Ин, не желая напугать своим присутствием, но Ван Цзи среагировал настолько быстро, что тот даже слегка испугался.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Ван Цзи походил на раненого зверя, что скалясь, пятился назад, желая скрыться. — Зачем ты пришёл? — его ушки плотно прижались к голове, а меж бровей пролегла морщинка.  
Плотно прикрыв за собой дверь, Вэй Ин шагнул внутрь, подступая к тому всё ближе и ближе.  
— Лань Чжань, меня недавно спросили, как я отношусь к тебе и мой язык не повернулся ответить, что мы друзья, — ни с того ни с чего заговорил Вэй Ин первое, что пришло на ум. — И тогда меня занял вопрос, почему? Почему ты притягиваешь мой взгляд всякий раз как оказываешься рядом? Почему меня так и тянет поддеть тебя, заставить обратить на себя внимание? И знаешь, — с каждой своей фразой он подходил всё ближе и ближе, пока между ними не осталось расстояния вытянутой руки. — Оказалось, что ты мне очень нравишься, — он опустился на колени рядом с Ван Цзи и, взяв его руку в свою, аккуратно сжал. — Я очень хочу остаться с тобой. Можно, Лань Чжань?  
Ван Цзи смотрел на него растерянным взглядом, не понимая серьёзен тот или нет. Видя пленительный взор серых глаз, ощущая запах нероли, что разжигал в нём дикое желание, он чувствовал, как его самого болезненно разрывает изнутри.  
— Вэй Ин, если ты сейчас не уйдешь, — прохрипел Ван Цзи, удивляясь собственному голосу. — Я…  
— Не уйду, Лань Чжань, — замотал головой Вэй Ин. Приблизившись ещё немного, он медленно обхватил альфу за плечи, заставляя смотреть только на себя. Их колени соприкоснулись, от чего Ван Цзи дёрнулся, как от кипятка, но не отстранился.  
Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, Вэй Ин судорожно сглотнул и вновь заговорил:  
— Я согласен принять всё, что ты дашь мне. Согласен на всё, что порадует тебя. Заставит улыбнуться. Пусть не лицом, но хотя бы сердцем. Всё что угодно, если я… — он запнулся, переводя дыхание, попутно проглатывая вставший от волнения ком в горле, — … если ты желаешь меня. Если я тебе нужен.  
— Нужен, — выдохнул Ван Цзи и, перехватив руки Вэй Ина, сжал его запястья. — Ты нужен мне. Только ты мне и нужен, — он притянул его в свои объятия, медленно сжимая, вдыхая полной грудью аромат нероли.  
Вэй Ин со стоном облегченно выдохнул, позволяя себя обнять так крепко, как альфа пожелает. Он придвинулся ещё ближе, ластясь, и почти забираясь тому на бедра. Горячее возбужденное тело Ван Цзи и его властные руки, стискивающие и ласкающее его поверх одежд, дико заводили Вэй Ина, распаляя, заставляя почувствовать ответное возбуждение.  
— Лань Чжань, ты так силён, — замурлыкал Вэй Ин, ощущая лёгкое опьянение от столь страстных ласк на своём теле. Он услышал, как запах ветивера усилился, заглушая сандал, и разум его повело.  
Ван Цзи потихоньку отпускал себя. И боль, что терзала его тело, начала сходить на нет, от чего Вэй Ин счастливо улыбнулся. Как мало нужно было для того, чтобы сделать этого великолепного, удивительного человека счастливым.  
— Лань Чжань, — он тихо простонал, стоило тому легонько куснуть его за шею. Влажный язык Ван Цзи уже по-хозяйски обследовал его кожу, сцеловывая и слизывая аромат омеги. — Ты казался мне так жаден и неудержим до ласк, там, в покоях старейшины, но сейчас ты словно остыл.  
— Вэй Ин, — с трудом сдерживая хрип, Ван Цзи метнул хищный затянутый желанием взгляд на Вэй У Сяня и, рывком опустив того на пол, впился в его губы страстным поцелуем.  
Он двигался по наитию. Сплетаясь с Вэй Ином языками, исследуя чужой рот, стараясь выпить того досуха, Ван Цзи словно обрёл крылья. Влажные звуки и срывающиеся стоны уже не смущали его, а лишь сильнее распаляли и без того достигнувшее пика возбуждение.  
Насладившись поцелуем, Ван Цзи больно укусил Вэй Ина за нижнюю губу, отстраняясь, упиваясь видом распластанного под ним омеги.  
— Лань Чжань! — воскликнул было возмущенный таким поведением Вэй Ин, но тот резко его оборвал:  
— Замолчи.  
— Молчать? — едва справляясь с дыханием, Вэй Ин рассмеялся. Запустив дрожащие руки под одеяния Лань Чжаня, он развёл полы в стороны, оголяя его широкую грудь. — Как я могу молчать, когда ты словно бы не хочешь меня. Ах… А! — он вскрикнул и плотно сжал бедра. Его кроличий хвостик дернулся от внезапного рывка, с которым Ван Цзи выдернул из-под него пояс. Вэй Ин почувствовал, как между ягодиц стало влажно.  
— Вау! — восторженно выдохнув, он прислушался к своему телу. Течка и правда должна была начаться лишь через месяц, но зуд и дикое желание почувствовать в себе альфу были настолько сильными, что Вэй Ин уже был готов поверить, что его цикл полетел к чертям собачьим.  
— Вот это да! — упиваясь столь новыми вещами о своём теле, что до сегодняшнего дня он даже знать не знал, Вэй Ин развёл ноги в стороны, позволяя ткани намокнуть.  
Сладкий запах ударил Лань Чжаню в нос, и судорога прокатилась по его телу.  
— Вэй Ин, — стягивая с того одежду, Ван Цзи почувствовал, как начинает сходить с ума. Он больше не мог терпеть. Желанный любимый им человек был сейчас так близко. Он буквально предлагал себя, выгибаясь в спине, просовывая свои длинные ноги меж его, потираясь, цепляясь пальцами за ханьфу, и притягивая к себе всё ближе, и ближе, и… Ван Цзи сорвался. Кровавая пелена застлала его глаза. Гон принял крутые обороты и в следующий миг, когда его разум вспыхнул яркой картинкой выгибающегося под ним растрепанного Вэй Ина, Ван Цзи громко простонал сквозь зубы.  
— Я всё приму, только не сдерживайся, — позволив избавить себя от одежды, и с трепетом наблюдая за тем, как Лань Чжань с треском срывает с себя ненужные тряпки, Вэй Ин задрожал. Предвкушение удовольствия слегка меркло перед страхом неизвестности, и он малодушно подумывал о том, что его решение прийти было поспешным.  
— Всё хорошо. Вот так, да. Всё в порядке, — скорее для себя, чем для Ван Цзи повторял Вэй Ин, чувствуя как пальцы альфы проникли в него, растягивая, размазывая образовавшуюся смазку по его нутру. Тяжело дыша, он смотрел на возбужденный член Лань Чжаня, и невольно жмурился. Он хотел бы, чтобы это и правда была его настоящая течка. Чтобы и его сознание, так же как и Ван Цзи, накрыла воспаленная похотью пелена. Но, к сожалению, всё было не так.  
— Ммм… Ах! — непроизвольно сжавшись, и обняв Лань Чжаня так сильно, как только сейчас мог, Вэй Ин зажмурился. В ушах его стоял шум бушующей крови, низ его тела пронзили тысячи игл, а воздух застрял в его лёгких, не позволяя ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.  
— Мой, — прошелестел голос Ван Цзи, и Вэй Ин, тяжело сглотнув, постарался расслабиться. — Только мой, — его пальцы, властно обхватив ягодицы Вэй Ина, чуть приподняли его бёдра, помогая проникающей плоти входить всё глубже и глубже. Его движения были то плавными, то рваными. Он то ласково обхватывал любимого, оплетая руками, то больно кусал того в шею.  
От очередного через чур глубокого толчка Вэй Ин громко вскрикнул, и его рот застыл в немом возгласе. Боль ушла насовсем, и теперь, выгнувшись в спине так, как только позволяли кости, он раз за разом старался вновь уловить то наслаждение, что всего миг назад почти парализовало его тело.  
— Ты потрясающий, — с трудом выдавив из себя, пробормотал Вэй Ин, смотря на замершего над ним Ван Цзи. Тот глядел на него хищно, довольно. Семя его стекало по внутренней стороне бедра Вэй Ина, а сам он, коснувшись соков омеги, что оросили его живот и грудь, плавно размазывал по коже, жадно наблюдал за каждой реакцией расхристанного под ним возлюбленного.  
Вэй Ин не успел прийти в себя, как всё повторилось вновь. Но на этот раз боль от проникновения сменили жгучий зуд и желание быть заполненным. Он бормотал всякий бред. Царапал руки и плечи Ван Цзи. Зарывался пальцами тому в волосы. И совершенно не уловил момента, когда собственное беспамятство переросло исступление Ван Цзи.  
В следующий миг, когда он встретился взглядом с альфой, золотые глаза его горели ясностью и чистотой.  
— Лань Чжань…  
Ван Цзи словно ото сна очнулся. Вэй Ин всё звал его и звал. И голос его дрожал то ли от сдерживаемых слёз, то ли от желания. Он искусал себе до крови губы, и исцарапал Ван Цзи плечи, но по-прежнему продолжал покорно принимать его в себя.  
— Вэй Ин, тебе больно? — слова слетели с губ Ван Цзи быстрее, чем он осознал, что ответа на свой вопрос слышать не хочет.  
Заметив, что тот пришёл в себя, Вэй Ин постарался улыбнуться. Притянув возлюбленного к себе за шею, влажно поцеловал сперва в щеку, затем в ухо, он горячо выдохнул тому в самые губы:  
— Мне хорошо…  
Ван Цзи остановился. Его плоть тесно сжимало тугое нежное нутро Вэй Ина. Горячее, мокрое. От этого чувства хотелось двигаться жестче, сильнее, быстрее, но мысль о том, что он уже успел причинить Вэй Ину боль, не позволяла вновь отдаться страсти.  
— Ну почему ты остановился? — через силу выдохнул Вэй Ин, и приподнял бёдра, теснее вжимаясь в пах Ван Цзи. — Ты спрашиваешь, больно ли мне? Конечно, больно. Это же мой первый раз, — ему захотелось подразнить альфу. Поиграться с ним. Распалить сильнее.  
— Лань Чжань, — вновь растянувшись на полу, он потянул того на себя, заставляя навалиться всем телом. — Лучше поцелуй меня. Сюда, да, — он обнял Ван Цзи и, откинувшись на спину, вытянул шею, позволяя осыпать себя поцелуями.  
От аромата Вэй Ина, разум альфы снова повело, и толчки возобновились с былой силой. Тараня его снова и снова, ощущая в ушах шум крови, поглощенный собственным желанием, Ван Цзи впился клыками в плечо омеги, и тело под ним прошибла новая волна оргазма.  
Стиснув бедра Вэй Ина, чувствуя, как узел медленно наливается кровью, Ван Цзи размашисто вошёл ещё сильнее и из его горла вырвался громкий стон.  
Раскрасневшиеся лицо и шея Вэй Ина блестели от пота, Ван Цзи и сам чувствовал, как весь взмок. Резко выйдя из податливого тела, он одним сильным рывком перевернул Вэй Ина на живот и, притянув к себе, вновь вошёл одним слитным движением, глубоко проталкивая набухающий всё сильнее и сильнее узел.  
Вэй Ин чувствовал себя тряпичной куклой: его колени дрожали, руки обессилено цеплялись то за одежды разбросанные по полу, то за руки Ван Цзи, что ласкали его грудь, живот, бедра, размазывая его собственные соки по коже.  
— Лань Чжань, — он не узнавал собственного голоса. — Сильнее! Обними меня сильнее! — прокричал Вэй Ин, чувствуя как его накатывает очередная волна эйфории от распирающего его изнутри узла. Принимать Лань Чжаня стало легче и приятнее. Его нутро по-прежнему горело. А влажные мокрые звуки заполонили собой всю комнату.  
Всякий раз, как альфа выходил из него и с новой силой брал, его прошибало от головы до пят приятной волной удовольствия.  
— Лань Чжань? — Вэй Ин почувствовал, как руки Ван Цзи исчезли и неприятно поёжился. Но не успел он обернуться и спросить, что произошло, как был грубо прижат грудью к полу. Одна рука Ван Цзи легла на его спину, удерживая, а вторая впилась пальцами в тазовую кость, не позволяя отстраниться. Стоило ему сделать очередной толчок, как ноги Вэй Ина разъехались ещё сильнее. Захлебываясь собственными стонами, он позволял Ван Цзи входить в себя всё глубже и глубже, до самого основания.  
Лёгкие уже горели огнём. Пот катился градом по спине и лбу. Вэй Ин чувствовал как ещё немного и потеряет сознание. Ван Цзи тоже был на пределе. Узел набух до такой степени, что каждое новое движение начинало причинять боль им обоим.  
Не в силах больше терпеть, Вэй Ин захныкал:  
— Лань Чжань… Пожалуйста…  
— Потерпи… ещё немного, — он огладил спину омеги широкими ладонями от середины к лопаткам и, обхватив за талию, притянул к себе, позволяя сесть на свои бедра и прижаться спиной к груди. Почувствовав, что терзания прекратились, Вэй Ин расслаблено откинул голову на плечо Лань Чжаня. Наслаждаясь сильным телом и тем, как горячее тепло растекается внутри него, он сладко улыбнулся.  
— Я себя переоценил, — Вэй Ин облизал пересохшие губы. Жутко хотелось пить.  
Охватив руку Ван Цзи на своей талии, он крепко сжал его ладонь, переплетая пальцы.  
— Ты молодец, — сцеловывая испарину с его плеча, прошелестел Ван Цзи.  
— Ахаха, — рассмеялся Вэй Ин. — Кто бы сомневался, ведь это я. Неотразимый и неповторимый, Вэй У Сянь, — он болтал и болтал, неся всякие глупости, а Ван Цзи молча слушал, наблюдая, как тот заливается румянцем от собственных слов.  
Несмотря на то, что жар от соития медленно сходил с их тел, лицо Вэй Ина по-прежнему было пунцовым.  
— Неотразимый, — тихо повторил за ним Ван Цзи, и тот вспыхнул ещё сильнее, уже в следующую секунду заполнив комнату своим звонким смехом.  
Тишина, вскоре возникшая между ними, не была неловкой. Она прохладой прошлась по их оголённым телам, заставив Ван Цзи накинуть на них свое ханьфу. Двигаться не хотелось. Узел всё ещё сцеплял их вместе, потому укутав себя и Вэй Ина в верхние одеяния, Лань Чжань покрепче притянул того к себе, позволяя полностью расслабиться.  
— Я рад, — голос Вэй Ина прозвучал тихо, прочти шепотом. — Рад, что это ты, — он позволил себе зарыться пальцами Ван Цзи в волосы и, притянув его лицо к себе поближе, сладко и томно поцеловать. Белоснежные ушки альфы довольно дрогнули.  
Ван Цзи смотрел на умиротворенное и счастливое лицо своего омеги, а в голове его крутились все те мгновения, что они провели вместе. Ему припомнилось, как Вэй Ин на ночной охоте во время их учёбы до смерти напугал одного из адептов, и Ван Цзи поставили к нему в пару, чтобы тот не довёл до инфаркта ещё кого. Как Вэй Ин пробрался на кухню и заменил одни сушеные травы для супа на другие. После того случая учитель Лань запер адепта Юнь Мэн Цзян в библиотеке на неделю, запретив появляться за завтраком и приближаться к кухне под угрозой смерти. Как ловко и смело сражался Вэй Ин на турнире… Ван Цзи сглотнул на этой мысли. Турнир теперь невольно напоминал ему о нападении Вэнь Чжао. Тот случай не раз тревожил его мысли. Он иногда думал, что могло произойти с Вэй Ином, не пойди он за ним тогда следом. Но теперь, когда чёрный кролик мирно клевал носом в его объятиях, это резко перестало иметь смысл. Всё что было, осталось в прошлом. И лишь настоящее играло самую важную в его жизни роль.  
— Я тоже рад, — он поцеловал чуть задремавшего Вэй Ина в висок, и чуть тише добавил, — тоже рад, что ты теперь мой.


End file.
